


Texts From Last Night: Shorts

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from textsfromlastnight that spark something super-short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> She keeps a switchblade in her panty drawer. I am both terrified and slightly turned on.

_She keeps a switchblade in her panty drawer. I am both terrified and slightly turned on._

Kara read the text from Chris. Obviously he’d meant to send that to someone else. _Terrified. You should be terrified. And what the frak were you doing in my panty drawer?_

_Oh, shit! That wasn’t supposed to go to you._

Kara's smile was slightly vicious as she typed out: _Got that. You should still be terrified. And stay out of my dresser. And stop talking about me to your buddies. Even if I'm not your instructor, I can make your life a living hell._

_Yes, sir._

_Carry on._ She did love a good terror campaign. Maybe she should frak him again just to frak with his head. _Hmm. Nah. He wasn’t that good. But I could play with him when I see him again._ She laughed out loud as she imagined the look on the ensign’s face if she acted all girly and clingy next time she ran into him. _It’s good to be God._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> I accidentally had sex with my boyfriend's brother last night...and he didn't stop me.  
> How was it?  
> Fantastic, but that's not the point.

“How exactly do you ‘accidentally’ have sex with the wrong brother, Kara?” Helo’s amused skepticism traveled clearly through the phone line.

“I forgot Zak was going to Canceron on his break. Forgot I told him to give Lee a key. Conference finished early. Came home, showered without turning the lights on, crawled into bed naked, frakked him silly.”

“How was it?”

“Oh, my gods, Helo.”

“That bad?”

“Are you frakking kidding me? It was fantastic! That’s not the frakking point, Helo!”

“You gonna do it again?” Trust Helo to get right to the heart of the matter.

The silence went on a little too long, because Helo’s voice was quieter this time. “Kara? What are you thinking?”

“I don’t want to break up with Zak.”

“Break up…! Kara, was it that good?”

She held the phone in one sweaty hand and picked at the torn knee of her jeans. “It really was, Helo. It really was that good.”

She barely heard Helo’s, “Frak.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
